Sovereign
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Police Bike Wolfsbane Freeway Angel Wintergreen Bagger |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Chopper Bike |carcols = |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = |modelsets = INDEPENDENCE_DLC_MOTORCYCLE |modelname = sovereign |handlingname = POLICEB |textlabelname = SOVEREIGN |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version, pre-modified) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Sovereign is a featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Independence Day Special update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sovereign shares many traits with the . The Sovereign is the civilian variant of the Police Bike, as it shares most of the design traits and the side and rear saddlebags. Most of the LED lights of the Police Bike are absent, including the mounted megaphone on the right side. The Sovereign always spawns with a patriotic livery that cannot be removed or edited. It can also spawn with a tinted front windshield. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Its performance is identical to the Police Bike and handles much like the Bagger. It has an excellent top speed, but acceleration leaves much to be desired. The bike gets most benefit from the performance upgrades available in Los Santos Customs, since these are mostly focused on acceleration. The motorcycle is quite heavy, and as a result, it is not as nimble and maneuverable as other lighter bikes in the game. It has a large turning radius. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery WMCSovereign-Front-GTAV.png|'Sovereign' on Xbox 360 and PlayStation3 (Rear quarter). Sovereign GTAVe Front Quarter.jpg|Front quarter in the enhanced version, with a tinted windshield. (Rear quarter). Soverign Police Bike GTAV Front Comparison.jpg|Comparison with Police Bike - front (Rear comparison). |Rider's first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Sovereign_GTAVe_Paleto_Bay_Spawn.jpg|Spawned in Paleto Bay in Story mode free roam. Sovereign_GTAVe_Paleto_Score-Appearance.jpg|The Sovereign spawning in The Paleto Score on the way to Paleto Bay. Sovereign-GTAV-IndependenceDaySpecial.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. Sovereign-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sovereign on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Sovereign-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sovereign on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player. It, along with The Liberator, was no longer available as of 8/5/2014 due to a glitch. Both vehicles return after the San Andreas Flight School Update. ;Enhanced Version *Can occasionally be seen driven by pedestrians (often The Lost MC) on the Senora Freeway. *Can be seen ridden by a member of The Lost MC in Paleto Score Setup and The Paleto Score, alongside another member. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Was purchasable from July 1, 2014 to August 4, 2014 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $120,000. Those who own a Sovereign can purchase another one at any time. *Again purchasable from July 1, 2015 to July 6, 2015 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $90,000 during the second Independence Day Special. *Again purchasable from July 1, 2016 to July 11, 2016 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $90,000 during the third Independence Day Special. *The Sovereign made its return with the 2017 Independence Day Special Event. It was available for purchase from June 30th until July 10th with a 25% discount. *Was available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos with a 25% discount during the Memorial Day Weekend Sale event. *Was purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos with a 40% discount during the Independence Day 2018 event. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations for the Sovereign are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. *There was a glitch that could change the color of the Sovereign through use of the iFruit mobile app. By using this glitch, one could also apply window tint. *The Sovereign has had a special script added that defaults the Primary, Secondary, Pearlescent and Wheel colors, no matter what changes occur. This has effectively created no way to repaint the motorcycle. http://gtaforums.com/topic/805070-sovereign-with-modded-paint-job/?p=1067681177 *The Sovereign may spawn at Senora Freeway alongside a Hexer, both ridden by two civilians, this is probably a reference to the movie , in addition, this Sovereign has a tinted windshield. *The fender-mounted yellow lights may appear black if the windshield appears tinted. *On closer inspection, the square turning lights of the Sovereign, as well as the main and brake red lights, appear to retain the LED textures from the Police Bike's emergency lights. **This is because the actual lights from the Police Bike were removed in this model and the original LED emergency lights were changed with the standard red and amber colors. **Also, the dual red light set from the Police Bike was replaced by a second LED light, being a copy from the upper LED light (which was the dual set of LED lights from the Police Bike and the lower half of the texture was transfered onto the lower lamp and resized to fit into the lamps). See Also *Police Bike - Motorcycle to which the Sovereign is based on. *Angel - Which, in the 3D Universe, it also uses a patriotic paintjob. References Navigation }}de:Sovereign (V) es:Sovereign pl:Sovereign Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Independence Day Special Category:DLC Vehicles